madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Story Arc and Saga
List of Story Arcs and their corresponding summaries, for sagas and story arcs in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. The list also includes the number of light novel volumes, manga chapters, anime episodes and specials the story arc has. Original Timeline Arc One Archer and Vanadis Arc Archer and Vanadis Arc is the first major story arc introduced in the Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. Set in an aftermath of a battle in Dinant Plains, Tigre is taken as Elen's prisoner in Leitmeritz. When hearing from Bertrand about Thenardier Army's attack upon his home-territory Alsace, Tigre had to allying himself with Elen in order to save his people from the invading Thenardier Army. This introductory arc not only marks an unexpected alliance between Tigre and Elen, it would also sparks the initial event of Brune's infamous Civil War. *Light Novel Volume: 1 *Manga Chapters:1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 *Anime Episodes:1, 2, 3 Two Vanadis Arc Two Vanadis Arc is the second story arc of Arc One. Following Zhcted Army's victory at Molsheim Plains, Alsace is under control by Leitmeritz Army and Tigre begins to seek allies in order to retaliate against Thenardier and Ganelon. Meanwhile, Thenardier is upset to hear his son Zion's death and vows to destroy his enemies by not only hiring the Seven Chains Assassins, he also allying himself with Elen's fellow Vanadis and rival, Ludmila Lourie the Vanadis of Olmutz. This arc also primary shift its focus on the rivalry between Elen and Mila which also involves Tigre. *Light Novel Volume:2 *Manga Chapters: *Anime Episodes: 4, 5, 6 (First Part) Roland Arc Roland Arc is the third story arc of Arc One. Set in one month after Tigre's and Elen's feud with Mila, the Silver Meteor Army is established by its core founders (Tigre, Elen, Lim and Hughes) and going to march for Nemetacum to face Thenardier and his massive army. However, the Silver Meteor Army must defeat Roland and the Navarre Knights after Tigre was announced as "traitor" by Brune Prime Minister Pierre Badouin for his association with Elen and the Zhcted Army. In this arc, Tir Na Fal is also introduced as the main source of the Black Bow's power. *Light Novel Volume: 3 *Manga Chapters: 17, 18, 19, 20 , 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29 *Anime Episodes: 6 (Second Part), 7, 8 (First Part) Muozinel Invasion Arc Muozinel Invasion Arc is the forth story arc of Arc One. In the arc that sets a time after Roland's death, Muozinel Army beings its massive invasion towards Brune via Agnes and enslaved its local residents while marching for Nemetacum. In order to repel its massive foe, Tigre had to lead the Silver Meteor Army as its second commander against the invasive army without Elen and the Leitmeritz Army, who went to Legnica and help Sasha in defeating Liza, the Vanadis of Lebus, in Boroszlo Plains. *Light Novel Volume: 4 *Manga Chapters: 30, 31, 32 ,33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39 *Anime Episodes: 8 (Second Part), 9, 10 Regin Arc Regin Arc is the fifth and final story arc of Arc One. This arc features the twilight events of Brune's infamous Civil War where Tigre and Thenardier made their final stand-off for Brune's ultimate fate. This arc also introduces Princess Regin, Brune's lost princess who reveals everyone as she is the supposedly "perished" Prince Regnas from the Dinant Plains and became one of Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army's crucial ally to finally end the gruesome Civil War. *Light Novel Volume: 5 *Manga Chapters: 40, *Anime Episodes: 11, 12, 13 Arc Two Asvarre Civil War Arc Asvarre Civil War Arc is the first story arc of Arc Two. Set in six months after Brune's infamous civil war, this story arc features Tigre's mission to Asvarre as a secret messenger to observe its Civil War alongside with Brest Vanadis Olga Tamm and Legnica sailor Matvey, only to be involved in Asvarre's civil turmoil after Tallard's successful coup in assassinating Germaine. *Light Novel Volume: 6, 7 (First Part) Torbalan Invasion Arc Torbalan Invasion Arc is the second story arc of Arc Two. This arc focuses Torbalan the demon who not only responsible for Tigre's disappearance at Asvarre's seas via his naval ambush, he also acted as a leader in his attempted invasion towards Zhcted with his fleet of pirates, only to be foiled by the coalition navy forces of the returning Sasha and Liza before the Fire Vanadis eventually succumbing to her illness in the battle's aftermath. *Light Novel Volume: 7 (Second Part), 8 (First Part) Urs Arc Urs Arc is the third story arc of Arc Two. Set in several days after Sasha's passing, this arc focuses on Tigre's alter ego Urs and his time in Lebus under Liza's care. Meanwhile, Eugene of Pardu is chosen as King Viktor's next successor but Ilda of Bydgauche declared war against Eugene due to an allegation over an assassination attempt, leads to an uneasy alliance between Elen and Liza to stop Ilda from reaching Pardu. That alone embarked Tigre's journey to recover his memories. *Light Novel Volume: 8 (Second Part), 9 (First Part) Baba Yaga Arc Baba Yaga Arc is the forth and final story arc of Arc Two. Whilst still focusing on Tigre's journey to recover his memories, this arc also features Baba Yaga, a demonic witch who is under Drekavac's request to retrieve Tigre while demanding Liza to return her powers. Liza's past and origins are also being explained throughout the entire arc, especially how she obtained the demonic witch's power and her hostile relationship against Elen. *Light Novel Volume: 9 (Second Part), 10 Arc Three Homecoming Arc Homecoming Arc is the first story arc of Arc Three. Set in a year after the events of Arc Two, Brune faces its instability again not only over a lost Durandal, which immediately lead to a hostile rivalry between Regin and her first cousin Melisande, but also an impending crisis of Sachstein's massive invasion. As response, Tigre and his allies had to rush back to Brune and form a new army named the Moonlight Knights, a revived incarnation of the former Silver Meteor Army. This arc also extends Tina's role by helping Moonlight Knights in defeating Sachstein Army. *Light Novel Volume: 11 Melisande's Uprising Arc Melisande's Uprising Arc is the second story arc of Arc Three. Focusing on the events after Tigre's homecoming in Brune, he and the Moonlight Knights had to quell Melisande and other Brune's minister's uprising after Hans's false rumor about his "treachery" that has been spreed within Nice Royal Palace. This arc also introducing the new Vanadis of Legnica Figneria Alshavin, who also appeared as a longtime acquaintance of Elen and the Silver Gale Mercenaries. *Light Novel Volume: 12 Greast Arc Greast Arc is the third story arc of Arc Three. This arc focuses onto the main antagonist, Charon Anquetil Greast, a devoted follower and strategist of Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon, launches a vicious ambush to prey upon an exhausted Moonlight Knights after their narrow victory against Sachstein Army in Prowirl Plains. The aftermath not only separates both Tigre and Elen from their army, the Wind Vanadis is also captured as former Marquis's prisoner-of-war. Nevertheless, Tigre and Mila (who rushes to Brune via her hunch) are now attempting to rescue Elen from the sadistic Marquis's torture. *Light Novel Volume: 13 Showdown Arc Showdown Arc is the forth story arc Arc Three. This arc focuses the duel between two Supreme Commanders: Tigre of Moonlight Knights and Kureys Shahim Balamir of Muozinel Invasion Force. Rallied up on Nice, Tigre was entrusted as a new Top General of Brune by Regin and promoted as Brune Supreme Commander by having entire Brune Army under his command to repel Muozinel Army. The showdown begins as both Supreme Commanders shows their potentials on the battlefield and the main showdown was set on Severack. *Light Novel Volume: 14 Zhcted Crisis Arc Zhcted Crisis Arc is the fifth story arc of Arc Three. This arc illustrates Zhcted's impending crisis where Ruslan-the former prince who just recovered from his illness- replaces Eugene as the crown's next heir under King Viktor's last minute decree before his eventual passing due to his illness; right before Tigre and his allies return to Silesia. Despite this unexpected outcome however, under the guise of "supporting" the new king, Tina continues her scheme to become the Queen of Zhcted by allying herself with Fine to eliminate those who opposes King Ruslan's (in actually, her plot) rule-instantly contributing Zhcted's inner chaos that eventually leads to it's first and worst civil war. *Light Novel Volume:14 (Epilogue), 15, , 16, 17 (First Half) Lord Marksman Arc Lord Marksman Arc is the sixth and last story arc of Arc Three. Notably the final arc of the main series. This arc focuses on the final stage of Zhcted Civil War where not only Tigre and the Vanadises have to stop both Tina (whose ambition was the main contributor to Zhcted Civil War) and Ganelon ( who tries to summon Tir Na Fal for his own agenda) from harming Zhcted. This arc featuring Tigre's path to kingship of Zhcted (and Brune) for the sake of his love ones. *Light Novel Volume: 17 (Second Half), 18 Michelia Timeline Arc One Zhcted-Brune Alliance Arc Zhcted-Brune Alliance Arc is the first major story arc introduced in the Madan no Ou to Michelia series. Set in alternative timeline different than it's original counterpart, this story starting the titular (and alternative version of) character Ludmila Lourie, the Vanadis of Olmutz who happens to be not only an ally to Tigre of Brune, but also his both childhood friend and love interest. In this version, in order to repel Muozinel Army's impending attack, both Brune and Zhcted have to forge an alliance with each other so they can fight a common enemy. While the story retain Tigre's path for greatness and some characters from the original series, it does alter the events as well; making the story itself separated from the original counterpart. *Light Novel Volume: 1 *Manga Chapters:1 Fake Eleonora Arc Fake Eleonora Arc is the second major story arc introduced in the Madan no Ou to Michelia series. Despite its effort, the Zhcted-Brune Alliance failed to invade Muozinel. As Tigre undergoes a mission ordered by King Faron whilst Mila meets up with her longtime rival Elen, Sofy is under attacked by an assailant whose appearance looks like her best friend. As this mysterious figure who disguises itself as Elen is featured in this arc, two more main antagonists are also introduced in this arc in the series: Asvarre the western kingdom who set its eyes on its ambitious attempt on invading Zhcted, and Ganelon a nobleman from Brune who yearns to see the world in chaos. *Light Novel Volume: 2 Guinevere Arc Guinevere Arc is the third major story arc introduced in the Madan no Ou to Michelia series. This arc features Princess Guinevere, a surviving member of Asvarre Royal Family who is feuding with her brother Germaine during Asvarre Civil War and enlisting Roland and the Navarre Knights for help so she can quell her kingdom's civil unrest. Meanwhile, after defeating Eliot and repel his army's invasion onto Leitmeritz, Tigre have to leave Zhcted for Asvarre alongside either Mila or Sofy. At the same time, Milista's investigation continues at Zhcted. *Light Novel Volume: 3, 4 Sachstein Arc Sachstein Arc is the forth major story arc introduced in the Madan no Ou to Michelia series. *Light Novel Volume: 5, Carnwennan Timeline Arc One 'Twin Swords Arc' Twin Swords Arc is the first major story arc introduced in the Seisen no Carnwenhan series. *Light Novel Volume: 1 'Sasha Arc' Sasha Arc is the second major story arc introduced in the Seisen no Carnwenhan series. *Light Novel Volume: 2 Navigation Category:Browse